Love is a secret these days
by Marksallingxx
Summary: Puck and Rachel are secretly dating.. Rachel falls pregnant. One-Shot


Don't own Glee

Rachel and Puck one-shot.

Cherio Rachel

...

Straightening out her uniform and fixing her ponytail, Rachel watched Puck while he too was fixing himself up. They had been seeing each other for 9 months, secretely. They knew if they came out to everyone at school, there would be expectations on both of them. And there would be alot of drama from cherio's, jocks and the Glee Club.

Puck knows that Finn has a crush on Rachel, but his feelings came in when they were already dating so Puck doesn't feel any remorse for that. He just doesn't want to cause any drama for Rachel, especially when FInn came into the locker room one day talking about how good Rachel looked in that short skirt.

Rachel was scared about he would take the news she was keeping from him. She was still processing it herself but she knew she had to tell him soon.

"How about we go out tonight?" asked Rachel, still watching Puck as he redressed.

"Umm... OK. what bought this on? we have never gone out in public since this whole thing started." Puck asked a little shocked. Puck didn't mind if they came out to everyone. He just didn't want to deal with the aftermath.

"I just need to talk to you and i figure we could act like a normal couple for once."Rachel confessed sheepishly.

"So you're saying that you want everyone to know about us?" Puck was wondering what was going on.

"Maybe. Depends on how your reaction is to our conversation." Rachel says uncertainly.

Before Puck can say anything , Rachel pecks him on the mouth and leaves the closet and heads off to class, leaving him shocked at her words.

Later that night.

After picking Rachel up and getting a table at Breadsticks, Puck was seriously fetting worried. Rachel had barely said two words to him since he picked her up.

They gave their orders to their waiter and an uncomfortable silence fell over them.

"Ok.. seriously what's goin' on?" Puck suddenly breaks the silence, making Rachel jump.

Rachel takes in a deep breath and decides to just come out with it.

"I'm Pregnant... about 2 months."

Puck doesn't know what to think. He really didn't see this one coming. He seriously thought that she wanted to come out to everyone... well now they kinda have to.

"What are we going to do? Are we keeping the baby?" Puck asked worriedly, hoping they were able to keep it.

"I don't know. I mean we haven't even come out to everyone else yet and when we do they will find out by the announcement that I'm pregnant. I love you but I don't know how we are going to handle this… what do you want to do?" Rachel gets a bit breathless letting Puck know what she felt.

"I think we should keep it. I know that it will be hard work but we can get through this. I love you so much and I know we can get through this."

After the very long and serious conversation, they both decided to keep the baby.

Coming out to everyone was hard, especially to their parents. Rachel's dads were shocked and upset but were behind them 100% and so was Puck's mum.

Coming out to the school was difficult. As the drama unfolded when they came in hand in hand, the Glee Club was even worse. Finn started yelling and screaming that Puck was disrespecting him and that he knew how he felt about Rachel.

After much discussion about their past, everyone knew exactly how much they loved each other so they accepted their relationship.

6 months later.

Going into labour, in Rachel's mind, felt like she was being ripped in half.

16 Hours Later

Holding her baby boy after that much pain felt like a miracle. Rachel looked at her son and couldn't wipe the smile off of her face, even when she passed him to Puck. Jesse and Santana walked through the door, after the nurses told them he little man had arrived. The new godparents looked at the new arrival, oohing and ahhinng.

"What are you going to name him?" Jesse asked, him being Rachel's best friend since they were 5 years old, being her first choice at godfather for her baby. Same with Santana and Puck ( being best friends since 3)

"We decided on Levi Noah Puckerman." Rachel whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear without disturbing Levi.

"Perfect." Smiled Santana, who only showed her soft side when talking about the baby.

Knowing everything will be ok now they have their son and that he is perfectly ok, the little family were very content with how everything turned out.

….

Another story up and loaded.

Hope you like and don't forget to read and review.


End file.
